bronyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:SoVerySophie/French Fry
French Fry (z ang. frytka) — ziemski kucyk, klacz zajmująca się rodzinnym sadem. Młodsza siostra Megalomaniacal Victora i starsza Bronie Vicky. Mieszkanka Appleloosy. Wygląd French jest uroczą klaczą o dosyć szczupłej, wysokiej sylwetce. Jej sierść jest w kolorze żółtym, co było głównym powodem wyboru imienia prz rodziców. Błękitne oczy w kolorze kwiatów jabłek-zap przyozdobione są długimi rzęsami, czasem subtelnym makijażem. Grzywa, długa i bujna, jest dwukolorowa - złota i w odcieniu blondu. Mimo, że włosy klaczy po bokach są podkręcone na końcu, grzywka jest wyprostowana. Ogon nie różni się wiele od grzywy, spięty jest on jedynie dużą kokardą w kolorze oczu Fry. Historia Dzieciństwo Jeszcze przed narodzinami siostry, French dosyć dobrze czuła się w swojej rodzinie. Mimo ciągłych sprzeczek z bratem, umiała się z nim jednak dogadać. Pojawienie się Bronie było trudnym dla klaczki wydarzeniem, ponieważ cała uwaga rodziców i Victora skupiła się na Vicky. Fry przez to usiłowała ciągle udowadniać, że jest we wszystkim lepsza siostry, z kolei Victor bronił najmłodszą klaczkę. Nie wyszło to jednak na dobre i French zaczęła coraz bardziej kłócić się z rodziną. Sukces siostry Pomimo trwających kłopotów ze stadem bizonów, French zjadała zwykle najlepsze jabłka, których i tak brakowało rodzinie. Mało tego, przechwalała się swą "zdobyczą" przy młodszej siostrze, która po próbach wyżebrania soczystego, czerwonego jabłka otrzymywała jedynie łomot od Fry. Złotowłosa klacz nie przejęła się zbytnio jej płaczem i powracała do pałaszowania jabłek. Jakież wielkie było jej zdziwienie, gdy po takiej akcji Bronie znalazła rozwiązanie na problem dręczący rodzinę, związany z bizonami. Siostrzany konflikt Podczas gdy Bronie posiadała swój znaczek i jej dżem bił rekordy popularności, French stawała się coraz bardziej zazdrosna. Doprowadziło to do częstych kłótni między siostrami. Zazdrość French osiągnęła najwyższy stopień podczas wielkiego konkursu kulinarnego w Fillydelphi, w którym udział wzięły obie siostry. Fry dosypała nadmanganian potasu do potraw Bronie, aby zwiększyć swoje szanse na wygraną. Vicky jednak umie walczyć o swoje i oskarżyła siostrę o oszustwo. Po tym wydarzeniu Bronie wyprowadziła się z rodzinnego domu w Appleloosie do Fillydelphi, ku nieukrytej wówczas radości French. Zdobycie znaczka Mimo, iż Bronie nie było już w Appleloosie, interes rodzinny nadal się rozkręcał. French próbowała pomagać w kuchni, jednak z powodu braku umiejętności kucharskich szybko zrezygnowała z tego przedsięwzięcia. Zorientowała się mimo to w międzyczasie, iż niektóre jabłka-zap nie były zbyt dobrej jakości, co psuło później smak co poniektórych wyrobów. Przyjrzała się jabłkom w koszu przeznaczonym na dżem, po czym zaczęła starannie oglądać każde jabłko pod względem wyglądu i twardości. Gdy okazało się, że po oddaniu wybranych, soczystych owoców dżem nabrał lepszego smaku, na boku French, ku zdziwieniu i uciesze klaczy zarazem, pojawił się znaczek w postaci błyszczącego jabłka-zap. Osobowość Zazdrość French Fry z natury jest zazdrosna. Nie cierpi, gdy ktoś otrzymuje więcej niż ona. Trudno też jej patrzeć na osiągnięcia innych, między innymi siostry, podczas gdy jej owa rzecz nie wychodzi dobrze. Zazdrość była również głównym powodem jej oszustwa podczas konkursu w Fillydelphi. Najzwyczajniej trudno jest jej się przyzwyczaić do myśli, że ktoś robi coś lepiej od niej samej. Złośliwość Z zazdrości często wynika również złośliwość. Klacz, ku rozpaczy rozpdziców, od najmłodszych lat dokuczała swojej siostrze. Specjalnie przeszkadzała Bronie w jej obowiązkach. Nie szczędzi niemiłych odzywek w stosunku do innych, posiada dosyć cięty język. Gadulstwo Według otoczenia, French jest naprawdę rozgadaną klaczą. Potrafi przez długi czas rozmawiać o tylko jednej rzeczy. Można z nią gadać o wszystkim i o wszystkich, przez co klaczka objawia dosyć duże skłonności do plotek. Jej rozmowność przyciąga także inne kuce, z którymi potrafi obgadać każdy temat. Charyzma French jest urodzoną liderką. Czego by nie powiedziała, "mniej ważne" kuce zawsze się z nią zgodzą. Posiada przez to wielu znajomych, więcej niż nawet Bronie, co French często siostrze złośliwie wypominała. Sama Fry twierdzi, że pomaga jej w tym głównie gadulstwo. Poczucie humoru French popularność zawdzięcza również poczuciu humoru. Jej żarty potrafią rozśmieszyć najpoważniejsze kuce. Działa to również w drugą stronę, ponieważ French śmieje się z większości żartów, nawet tych najmniej śmiesznych. Dodaje to jednak uroku rozmowom przeprowadzanym z klaczą. Gust krytyczny Umiejętności Gotowanie Jak już wiadomo, gotowanie nie jest mocną stroną klaczy. Bardzo często podczas urzędowania Fry w kuchni albo coś wykipi z garnka, albo spali się na patelni. Z pieczeniem jest podobnie, w ciastach French bardzo często pojawia się zakalec, a babeczki zbytnio się przypalają. Klaczka często spotykała się z negatywnymi uwagami brata na temat jej wyrobów, głównie ich konsystencji. Tak samo, jak reszta rodziny twierdził, iż ciastka Fry przypominają bardziej tekturę (lub jeszcze częściej beton) niż... ciastka. I choć French jest trudno to przyznać, Bronie Vicky jest zdecydowanie wiele razy lepsza w gotowaniu od niej. Śpiew W przeciwieństwie do gotowania, Frech Fry lubi śpiewać i umie robić to bardzo dobrze. Jej czysty i melodyjny głos inne kuce porównują do śpiewu słowika. W młodości klaczka bardzo często wygrywała różne konkursy śpiewu i szczerze mówiąc oczekiwała, że za tę umiejętność otrzyma znaczek. Oczekiwania się nie spełniły i French otrzymała znaczek w innej postaci, więc uznała, że śpiew nie jest jej przeznaczeniem, przez co teraz rzadko można ją w ten wdzięczny sposób usłyszeć. Czasami jedynie nuci swoje ulubione piosenki, gdy przebywa sama. Relacje z rodziną Megalomaniacal Victor W młodości French relacje między ową dwójką rodzeństwa były wcale nienajgorsze. Victor chętnie bawił się z siostrą i uczył ją przydatnych na farmie umiejętności. Po narodzinach Bronie i przez zazdrość Fry coś się jednak między nimi zmieniło, na pewno nie na lepsze. Podczas gdy French próbowała udowodnić, że jest lepsza we wszystkim od siostry, brat bronił Vicky. Próbował przy tym uświadomić French, że to, co robi, nie jest dobre dla relacji siostrzano-braterskich, klaczka jednak nie zmieniała zdania, co doprowadziło do zatarcia bliższej znajomości z bratem. Bronie Vicky Od kąd Bronie pojawiła sie na świecie, French nie zapałała do siostry przyjaźnią. Jako, że Vicky zepchnęła siostrę ze stanowiska ukochanej córki rodziców, dla French była najeźdzcą. Relacje te utrzymywały się to przez długi czas, także po wyjeździe młodszej klaczy do Fillydellphi. Teraz, choć Fry nie przyznaje się do tego, ma wyrzuty sumienia przez to, co zrobła siostrze.